


Sunny

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [11]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, It's bad I think, This is my first attempt at first person, agere, oh well, they may seem ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Basically a re-write of the chapter in The Dark Prophecy where Apollo breaks down in the bathroom and Jo helps him, but with Apollo regressing-This isn't very good,,, grr,,
Relationships: Apollo & Josephine
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Kudos: 5





	Sunny

“Apollo? Can I come in?” 

I squeaked a little before mumbling something along the lines of “sure” or “I guess” 

Josephine opened the door, she let out a little sigh. “What's the matter?” she asked crouching down to my level. 

I shook my head sheepishly. “It’s okay, I won’t judge.” 

I took a sniffly breath, and shook my head again “M-maybe later…”. Jo nodded, patting my shoulder lightly. I felt my head fuzz up, I had already been close from crying and getting sick… 

Jo helped me up, basically picking me up and placing me on the toilet seat. She grabbed a washcloth and wetted it gently. “This’ll be cold for a sec” I frowned As she brought the cloth to my face, wincing lightly at the temperature. 

“There we go!” Josephine smiled, I lightly smiled back and looked down, beginning to kick my legs. 

“Hey, Sunny.” I perked up at the nickname. “Do you wanna go somewhere private where the others won’t see you? I don’t mind” 

I couldn’t tell if she just meant to calm down, or if she could tell I was acting strange- maybe both? Either way I nodded, she asked if I wanted to be carried- which caught me off guard, I wasn’t sure if she’d actually be able to carry me that far, but I honestly didn’t trust my legs to walk at the moment so I gave another sheepish nod. 

She picked me up with no struggle- surprisingly. I wrapped my arms around her neck for support and let out a content sigh. Unsure of where she was exactly taking me, I still kept alert to make sure the others were nowhere in sight…

Eventually I was sat down, I let out a small whine but looked around- realizing she had brought me to Georgina’s room, So she had definitely noticed… 

“You can use anything you please, Sunny” She smiled, my eyes widened “really??” she laughed, which made me pout “Of course Bud” she ruffled my hair and I squeaked. 

I took another look around, evaluating my choices. Eventually, quite easily settling on the train set on the floor. I crawled over- not seeing the point in pushing back anymore as it was quite obvious she didn’t care- or at least understood.

I played in silence, being pretty focused (Yes. on a wooden train set.) I didn’t even realize I started to chew on my fingers. 

“Hey.” I looked up “that’s icky” she pulled my fingers out of my mouth and I pouted. “Hold on, don’t get upset, Hun. I think we may have some of Georgie’s old pacifiers somewhere around here…” 

Jo began to start looking through the stuff in the closet, eventually coming back with a blue pacifier. She popped it into my mouth, before checking her watch. “It’s getting late, and you have a big trip tomorrow, How about we get ready for bed?” 

I nodded, lightly rubbing my eyes- just realizing how tired I was. She smiled picking me back up and carrying me to Leo and I’s shared room, I had no worry that he’d still be awake- He goes to sleep easily. 

Once we reached the room, Josephine layed me down in my bed and helped tuck me in. 

“Thank you…” I mumbled. She smiled “No problem, good night” “Nini…”


End file.
